Sacrifice
by Sampaguita38
Summary: Quand on aime quelqu'un du fond du coeur, rien ne peut nous aretter


_**Sacrifice**_

Petite information: Je n'y connais rien sur Harry Potter et n'ai vu que les films en Anglais. Donc bien sur il n'y aura pas trop de précision en ce qui concerne le choses en sorcellerie.

P.S: C'est la première fois après 2 ans que j'écris en français et la première fois que j'écris une histoire sur Harry Potter

La brunette avanca ses pas mettant tous ses efforts pour l'evitter.

éviter qui ?!

l'éviter a Lui.

La seule personne qui fait battre son coeur a toute vitesse.

La seule personne pour qui elle sacrifierait ttout ce qu'elle a.

- " He Cho attends un peu ! " s'écria Cedric Diggori

Lui...

Elle ne lui fit pas attention et fit de rien n'était. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler.

Non...

Elle voulait mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Elle soupira après la petite course en croyant qu'il l'avait perdue de vue.

Des longs forts bras la serrèrent de derrière la faisant gémir de surprise.

- " Je t'ai attrapée. " chuchota t-il dans son oreille en la taquinant.

- " C-Cedric arette. Je n'ai pas le temps. "

- " Cho... dernièrement tu ne fais que m'éviter... Quelque chose ne va pas ? Quelqu'un te dérange ? Si c'est le cas je te jure que je vais péter un plomb et casser lui la gueule a qui que se soit qui s'y prend a ma princesse. "

Si ce n'était qu'un jour ordinaire, elle aurait fondu dans ses bras et ses mots l'aurait fait sourire.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

C'était tout SAUF un jour ordinaire.

- " Non, ce n'est pas ça... "

- " Est-ce que c'est moi le problème ? Je changerais pour toi si c'est le cas et je- "

- " J'ai trich ésur toi Cedric " elle répondit sèchement et tremblante "

- " T-T'as quoi ?! Je ne te crois pas c'est bien un blague non ? Reponds-moi dit moi que c'est une blague ! " s'écria t-il en la secouant des épaules

- " Est-ce que j'ai l'air de rigoler ? "

- " C'est l-la faute a Harry. Je suis sur qu'il t'as fait tricher sur moi. J'en suis sur ! "

- " Ce n'est pas sa faute OK ?! D'ailleurs toutes les histoires ne sont pas QUE sur Harry alors lâche le un peu. "

- " C-Cho... je te veux hors de ma vue. "

Elle resta debout stupéfiée de peur. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si énervé.

- " Ne me fais pas me répeter. Meme si t'as brise mon coeur en mille morceaux je ne veux pas te faire mal. Je voudrais croire que ton histoire est fausse. Alors s'il te plait reste hors de ma vie. " dit-il froidement en la regardant droit dans les yeux

- " Ok... Au revoir alors ... " elle murmura avant de disparaite parmis la foule d'élèves.

Elle pleura silencieusement toute la nuit.

La seule façon de faire que sa mort soit moins douloureuse pour lui serait de faire en sorte qu'elle avait triche sur lui pour qu'il la déteste.

Il resta éveille étendu sur son lit en regardant le clair de lune en repetant et se souvenant du bal ou il avait danse pour la première avec elle.

Une personne si pure et délicate qu'elle semblerait incapable de faire du mal.

Mais la douleur qu'elle lui causa en lui brisant le coeur était bien pire qu'une douleur physique.

Le lendemain a la 3eme epreuve de La Coupe de Feu...

Cedric regarda autour de lui cherchant des signes de Cho dans la foule.

Avait-elle décide de ne pas venir ?

Les minutes passaient et il n'y etait de rien.

Ce n'etait qu'avant qu'il rentra dans le labyrinthe qu'il la vit.

Il jura de gagner pour elle.

Il jura même si elle avait joue avec ses sentiments.

Puisqu'au fond de son coeur, il n'allait jamais pouvoir la détester.

Il l'aimerait toujours...

Tout se deroula si vite.

Si vite que les minutes passèrent comme des secondes.

Il se souvenait d'avoir touche la Coupe de Feu en même temps que Harry.

Puis le cimetière, Voldemort, un duel, et puis...

- " Mr. Diggory vous m'entendez ? " Albus Dumbledore questionna penche sur lui

- " Oh mon fils ! Mon fils est bien vivant ! " s'écria Amos avec des larmes de joie

- " Je... Je ne suis pas mort ? " Cedric demanda en tournant sa tête

- " Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Tu es bien vivant mon fils ! "

- " Voldemort... il... il avait lance le sort Avada Kedavra sur moi... J'en suis sur "

- " Je pense bien que tu t'es cogne la tête quand t'es atterris a la sortie du Labyrinthe "

Un cri strident fut émit parmis les spectateurs.

- " C-C-C'est C-C-C-Cho... elle... elle est morte ! "

Cedric se laissa écrouler par terre avec des larmes aux yeux lorsqu'il lu une lettre qu'elle lui avait laisse.

_Cedric,_

_Promets moi que tu ne vas rien faire de bête apres avoir lu ceci._

_Je ne peux pas me pardonner de t'avoir dis un mensonge._

_Je n'ai jamais triche sur toi et le fait que je t'ai menti était pour ton bien. Je voulais que tu me detestes et c'était la seule façon de te sauver la vie._

_Je savais bien que quelque chose allait mal se dérouler aujourd'hui, mais la seule façon que le sort fasse effet._

_Je te regarderais du ciel et veillerais sur toi._

_Je t'aime, Cho._

_**FIN !**_


End file.
